Revelations And Realisations
by Huntress79
Summary: It took them ten years to realize what or who they really want. Answer to the "Future Challenge" on "CCOAC". Set in 2022. Aaron/Dave friendship no slash
1. Chapter 1

**Revelations And Realisations**

**Summary:** It took them ten years to realize what they really want.

**Notes:** Answer to the "Future Challenge" on "CCOAC". The story is set in 2022, and we could choose one character. I chose Aaron Hotchner and got David Rossi assigned. Light spoilers for the whole series.

**Disclaimer:** The show and its inhabitants are not mine, and probably will never be, not even in 2022. But who knows?

* * *

June 2022

Salvatore's Bodega and Café

Washington Suburbian Area

To anyone passing the little Italian coffee shop/restaurant it looked a lot like a regular meeting of two business partners. Only Salvatore and his son Marco knew the real reason why David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner were meeting here, in the middle of a working day. Both men were struggling with their private life, not only recently, but if they were honest to themselves for a change, they would know that it all started back in 2012. But finally, ten years later, things were coming to a life-altering point.

David was already seated in one of the booths when Aaron came in through the front door. Although he had turned 68 a couple of weeks before, you still would guess that the man was somewhere in his early 50s. The jet-black hair only had a few strands of gray, and the lines on his face only seemed to be deeper if you were getting closer to him. Maybe it was good for him to choose doing some lectures at the Georgetown over traveling cross-country with the team to hunt serial killers, psychos and rapists. David still did some consulting with them, but he pulled back more and more these days. Too much had happened in his private life to focus on the job he loved so much earlier in his life. After the death of his former wife Caroline back in 2012, he tried to get a constant in his life – but he failed. Several relationships went down the drain, mostly due to the fact that he spent at least as much time at the university as he was spending with the team. Maybe it was also due to the fact that David's heart wasn't true to him. His heart already knew who would be the right one, but his head still had a hard time to come to terms with it.

"Hey, Dave. You okay?"

Dave blinked a few times before looking up to the younger man standing at the table. Like with Rossi, you still would guess that Aaron was in his early forties instead of the mid-fifties he actually was. And one other thing was similar to David. Like his longtime colleague and friend, Aaron tried to get a constant in his and Jack's life. The resident Section Chief for the BAU even got married – to Beth Clemmons, an art curator he met back in 2012 while training for the FBI triathlon. But in the last few years, he was apparently taking a walk down memory lane. Like his first marriage to Haley, marriage no. 2 also went down the drain, once again due to the fact that his wife wasn't very pleased with his working schedule. But while Haley was upset with him for not spending more time at home, Beth was upset with him for being like a clockwork. And so it was no surprise to him that he came home one day, only to find his house empty and a note on the door, telling him that his 2nd marriage was over.

"Yeah, Aaron, I'm fine. Have a seat."

"You said it was urgent. What's up?"

"How you're holding up? I mean after what happened with Beth."

"Well, I'm actually doing pretty fine. And I did some thinking in the last few days."

"So did I. What's the result?"

"Well…", he stopped when Salvatore put two cups of coffee along with some water and two glasses on the table.

"Well?"

"I came to a conclusion. And I could slap myself all the time for not realizing it sooner."

"That your heart already knows the right person for you?"

"Yeah. How do you know?"

"Told you I did some thinking on my own. Came to the same conclusion as you."

"Have you heard from the team? I mean, next to Morgan and Reid."

The two younger men were still working at the BAU with Morgan as Unit Chief. Since Emily's final goodbye back in 2012, they were the last two members of the team working in the same unit. JJ left short after her wedding with Will, turning into a stay-at-home mum within the year after having child number 2, a little girl. Penelope resigned after a gruesome case where an unsub shot several kids before being killed by the FBI and moved to some Midwestern town. The only one they both knew on the team next to Morgan and Reid was Ashley Seaver, who had become a full FBI agent in the meantime.

"No. What about you?"

"JJ sent me an email a couple of days ago. Guess what she was asking me?"

"I have no idea."

"She asked me if I knew a good lawyer. She's apparently filing for divorce."

"You're kidding me? She and Will were literally made for each other."

"Yep. According to her mail, Will suddenly wasn't happy about her being just a housewife. He missed her old self and started to mention that to her at any occasion. I called his captain at the MP. He's on the verge of being fired for irrational behavior, not only to his colleagues, but even to suspects and victim families."

"Southern temper. Is she's still living out in Georgetown?"

"Yeah. Why are you asking...? Oh I get it. She's the one."

"Exactly. And about you. I would try the new Tech Analyst to find her."

* * *

A week later found both men one step closer to their goal. While Dave worked on a plan to get to talk to JJ (at least), Aaron coerced the new Tech Analyst Alexandra Harding into doing some extra work for him. And to his big surprise, she said yes immediately, reasoning that the whole office would talk about their good chemistry back then all the time and that she would like to see him happy. Only two days later, she walked into his office (Erin's old one, only redecorated) and put a thin file on his table, the word "surprise" written across the top.

When he came in about half an hour later, his secretary told him about his visitor, and for the first time since starting the new job, he couldn't get into his office soon enough. Was he really that close to his true soul mate? To the woman who had his heart since the day she walked into the main office of the BAU all these years ago?

Across town, David Rossi was in the middle of a lecture when one of the secretaries came in and told him that he had a visitor. He gave the class something to work out on their own and followed her to the dean's office, only to be stopped in mid-step when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He sent the woman an apologetic look and turned to one of the windows to answer his phone.

"Rossi."

"Hey, Dave, it's me."

"Hey, Aaron, what's up?"

"How the "hunt" going on?"

"That's why you call me?"

"Yeah, because I'm already one or two step closer."

"Well, I'm still working on a plan. Aaron, I give you a call later. I gotta go."

Without waiting for a response, he hung up and walked into the office – and was once again stopped in mid-step. Right in front of him, with the back to him, JJ was seated at the table.

"JJ, what brings you here?"

Upon his words, she turned her face to him. A face that, even though it still held all the beauty his mind connected to her, also held lines of worry, deeper than the last time he saw her. Her eyes, eyes he used to know as light blue diamonds, were tired and slight dull, and her fair blonde hair had streaks of grey in it. But all in all, she still was the most beautiful woman walking this Earth to him.

"Hey, Dave. How long since we saw each other?"

"About ten years. Jen, we both live in the same town, only a phone call away."

"Why didn't you call?"

"As a matter of fact, I was about to do so, but you beat me. How's Henry and Amber?"

"Well, Henry is apparently taking after his godfather. He's way smarter than the rest of his class, and his teacher even talk about him skipping the next grade. And Amber, she's a walking talking doll. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, everything. But why don't come with me back to the class and then let's have a coffee?"

"Sure, why not."

True to his upbringing, Dave let her walk out of the room first, noticing that she was even thinner than she was back in 2012. Reaching the classroom, he gave his students a bit more homework for closing the class earlier. Five minutes later, they were sitting in the park opposite the university, both holding a cup of coffee.

"So, Jen, what's on your mind?"

"Am I'm not allowed to visit an old friend?"

"Sure, anytime. But I know you, and you hardly do something quite random on a short notice."

"Well, you're right. I take it you know about my marital problems?"

"Yeah, Aaron told me about the other day."

"Well, it got worse since then. Will got fired three days ago and he was aggressive that I packed some things for me and the kids and got me a room at a nearby hotel. And I filed for divorce immediately, claiming that I was afraid about the safety of my children."

"You need a place to stay?"

"Honestly, I was afraid to ask."

* * *

Within the following weekend, JJ managed to get all of her stuff (including all her kids' possessions) from her house to Dave's mansion. Dave even got her one of the best lawyers in town to finish her marriage. And even though they both kept pretending that it was just temporary, they both also knew that it was probably just a matter of time before their hearts would win over their minds.

Aaron on the other hand also had a busy weekend. First, he had a short meeting with the new Director of the FBI in order to get him a couple of days off the job. He reasoned with family issues without giving his boss too much information. Upon leaving the Director's office, he called Jessica, his former sister-in-law, and got her to watch over Jack for the next week, telling her that he had to go away for the job. And last but not least he got himself a plane ticket to Wichita, Kansas.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, folks! Once again, you all surprised me with your reaction to my little story. And since you all asked so nice, here is chapter 2, revealing the woman in Wichita. Enjoy and review! Disclaimer in chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 2

Monday morning found Aaron Hotchner boarding a plane to Wichita, Kansas. And for the first time in almost twenty years he felt another kind of anticipation then the one that was connected with his job. When he was flying out with the team to their various cases, his anticipation was always on the bad side. As far as their collected knowledge was, even the simplest case could turn into a massacre within a few hours. But if you would ask him now, he would tell you that he had some kind of warm feeling pooling in his stomach.

Two hours later, he exited the airport, only to be greeted with waves of hot air rolling up his body from the pavement. Back in Washington, the summer was not even close to a beginning, but here in the Midwest, in a city located far more south than his hometown, things were a bit different, and apparently so was the weather.

* * *

Back in Washington D.C., David Rossi also felt anticipation. Mostly because of his younger friend, who had told him about his plans only a few hours before boarding the plane. But also because of JJ, who had her first meeting with the lawyer this very morning. And so it came that he was sitting on his favorite bench on the campus ground and tried to read a book, but thanks to the fact that he couldn't tear his eyes from the display of his mobile phone he didn't get very far.

* * *

In the meantime, Aaron had found a nice hotel not far from the city center of Wichita. He took a shower and redressed, forgoing his usual suit and choosing a pair of light tan slacks and a crisp white cotton shirt with short sleeves instead. One look in the floor-length mirror left him confident with himself, and so he could go and execute the next step in his plan. Down at the reception, he asked for two locations and wrote both addresses down. A cab was already waiting for him outside and took him to the first address, a colorful flower shop a few blocks away.

A mere fifteen minutes later, Aaron was standing outside an office building almost in the center of Wichita, housing one of the cities' biggest law firms. His stomach started to clench, something he hadn't experienced since the days of first courting Haley back in college. Schooling his features, he took the few steps from the brink of the pavement into the light-flooded lobby and further to the reception desk.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?"

"Can you tell me if she", he showed her a photo of the woman he was looking for, "is in today?"

"Give me a moment." The young woman, Aaron estimated her age between 25 and 28, dialed a number. "Ma'am, there's a good-looking man looking for you…" Since he could hear only one side of the conversation, he focused on everything the young woman said. "Well, about 6 feet tall, dark hair, equally dark eyes and quite a brooding aura… You know him? Well, should I send him up?... Alright, ma'am, I'll tell him the way."

With that, she hung up and looked at him, a big smile on her face.

"Sir, if you please sign in the visitor's list. Paul over there will take you to her office."

"Thank you, Laura."

"You're welcome, Sir."

He signed in and followed the equally young man to the elevator which was taking them both to one of the few non-lawyer-offices on the fifth floor.

* * *

In the meantime, David Rossi was on the verge of letting his curiosity getting the best of him when his phone rang. One quick look on the display told him it was one of the two persons he expected to call today.

"JJ, how did it go?"

"Dave, you're an angel…"

"Cara, I've been told many names, but that's a first."

"Yeah, I thought so. But to be honest, this lawyer is a blast. He said that with all the negative points Will is collecting recently, the divorce should be a piece of cake. And since my soon-to-be ex-husband is out of work AND having a sign with the word "threat" on it hanging over his head, I should get full custody for the kids."

"JJ, that's really good news. You know what? We should celebrate that tonight. And I already know how."

"Dave, we know each other for almost fifteen years, and yet you never cease to amaze me."

"That's really so?"

"Yes it is. Well, I gotta go, getting the kids. You better knock me off my feet with your surprise or I might deny what I just said."

They both hung up, and Dave practically ran from the park to his car, trying to get everything ready for tonight.

* * *

Back in Wichita, Aaron was walking down the fifth floor of the office building. He took in the colorful paintings lining the wall, something his mind already connected with her. And so it took several seconds to register for him that the young man named Paul was talking to him.

"Sir, she's ready to see you."

"Thank you, Paul. Could you get me a vase for them, please?"

He was holding up the colorful bouquet he bought before.

"Sure, no problem."

And with that, the young security clerk was gone, leaving him outside her office. Taking one deep breath, Aaron stepped forward and knocked.

"Come in."

He did as ordered – and felt his breath been taken away. Although ten years older, she still was a sight for sore eyes. Her long blonde hair was in a neat bun, adorned with a bright pink flower on the left side. She seemed to have lost some weight, but still had her curves in the right place. And from where he was rooted to the spot, he could see that she still had a knick for colorful shoes, if the bright yellow-orange peeptoes were something to count for.

"Hello, Penelope."

* * *

For several seconds, silence reigned over the room. Both sets of eyes were locked, one pair of dark browns trying to read the other ones. Penelope Garcia was the first to find her language again.

"Oh my God, bossman… sorry… Wow, you surprised me!"

"Yeah, that was my intention. And you know, since you're no longer working for the FBI, you could go with my first name."

"Oh… yeah, ok, Aaron. Wow, that feels weird. Please have a seat. That's for me?"

She gestured to the flowers he was still holding.

"Yes, they are. Hope you like it?"

"Are you kidding me?" She took the flowers and made a closer inspection, causing her whole face to light up even more. "You didn't forget?" She saw him shaking his head no. "After all these years, you remembered that I love light blue gardenias and pale pink daffodils more than anything else? You know what? I love you, if only for that."

He sent her one of his rare full dimple smiles, causing her to smile back.

"So, how's everybody back home?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what? I mean, JJ's been mailing me, but not recently."

"Well, she's moved out from Will, currently living at Rossi's place."

"Gumdrop's getting divorced?"

"Looks like that."

"Why don't we take that conversation to somewhere else?"

"Sure, lead the way."

They spent the next few hours on catching up. Aaron told her about all the changes at her old work, about Derek's first serious relationship with Melanie Turden, a dedicated social worker, about Reid and his secret yet blossoming love for Ashley Seaver, and about the surprising developments in Emily's life, topped by marrying Clyde Easter in a short ceremony in London. Penelope on the other hand updated him on her personal life, how she managed to get a grip after that one case and the fallout of her last relationship back in Washington (the one after Kevin) and about her new work here in Wichita as a counselor for victims and their families during trials.


End file.
